Das leere Glas
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: In einem Gasthaus sitzt ein junger Mann vor einem leeren Glas One Shot


_Das leere Glas_

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**  
**I'm not one of those who can easily hide**

Wie war er hierher gekommen?

Was war geschehen?

Er wusste es nicht mehr...

Nun saß er da an seinem Tisch, nichts anderes schien in diesem Moment möglich zu sein.

Es war dunkel, nur leichtes Licht drang zu ihm herüber und das Prasseln des Regens gegen die Fensterscheiben war zu hören.

Es regnete schon seit Stunden, dort draußen, vor dem Gasthaus, und er war sich sicher, dass sich niemand auf den Straßen befand.

Dafür war es ja auch schon zu spät.

Glaubte er jedenfalls..irgendwie hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl schon verloren.

Seine Hand griff vorsichtig nach dem Glas und hob es an, es war schon das dritte an diesem Abend und es würde sicher nicht das letzte sein.

Irgendwann einmal hatte er damit angefangen zu trinken, doch wann war es gewesen, und handelte es sich wirklich um das dritte Glas?

Wie viele hatte er wirklich schon getrunken, und wie viele würden es noch an diesem Abend sein?

Zögerlich sah er sich um, während er das Getränk an den Mund führte, zu warm für diese Art von Flüssigkeit.

Eindeutig viel zu warm.

Eigentlich musste das Getränk eiskalt sein, aber es stand wohl auch schon zu lange vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

Kaum jemand befand sich an demselben Ort wie er, nur ein paar Betrunkene die auf den Tischen ihren Rausch ausschliefen. Dazu noch der Wirt, und die Sängerin auf der kleinen Bühne, wann hatte der Wirt diese Bühne eigentlich angeschafft?

Kurz nachdem...vielleicht.

Er nahm einen Schluck, eventuell wurde sein Tisch bald auch sein Schlafplatz, aber an diesem Abend war ihm das egal.

Es war ihm alles egal...

**I don't have much money but boy if I did**  
**I'd buy a big house where we both could live.**

Wieso sang diese Frau eigentlich immer noch, er und der Wirt waren doch als einziges noch wach.

Ob sie nach Stunden bezahlt wurde?

Oder danach wie viele Lieder sie sang?

Womöglich war sie auch einfach nur hartnäckig, glaubte eventuell sie konnte die Betrunkenen mit ihrem Gesang wieder erwecken.  
Allein dafür sollte sie ein saftiges Trinkgeld bekommen.

Er leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug und spürte wie der Alkohol in seinen Magen lief, brennend und nicht gerade angenehm. Normalerweise trank er ja nicht, aber an diesem Abend machte er eine Ausnahme.

Ob ihm das noch zum Verhängnis wurde?

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in  
A travelling show

Die Tür des Lokals öffnete sich und das Klirren von Metall war zu hören.

Schwere Schritte, die sich in das Gasthaus ihren Weg bahnten. Vorbei an Tischen, mit schlafenden Betrunkenen, vorbei an der Sängerin.

Es knarrte bei jedem Schritt auf den Holzplanken des Bodens, als wären sie alle auf einem Segelschiff irgendwo auf dem Meer. Und am liebsten hätte er sich wirklich dort befunden, weit weg von all dem was ihm Sorgen bereitete.

Ein Schütteln, Schnauben, und das Geräusch von sehr viel Stoff, welcher sich bewegte.

Die grünen Augen des jungen Mannes an seinem Tisch, sie bewegten sich dorthin wo er den Besucher nun vermutete, konnten aber kaum erkennen wer da rein gekommen war.

Er war groß, das stand fest, aber der den man vermuten konnte, der war es nicht.

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you.

Die Schritte näherten sich ihm, er aber starrte nun nur noch auf sein Glas und hoffte nicht erkannt zu werden.

Ein Problem das er in letzter Zeit leider häufiger hatte, jeder erkannte ihn, egal wo er hin ging und mit wem er unterwegs war.

Wie eine Plage, eine die nie wieder aufhören würde und ihn noch sein ganzes Leben lang quälte...manchmal wünschte er sich jemanden der ihn aus dieser Hölle raus holte.

Aber wer wollte das schon tun?

Es gab natürlich Freunde die das nicht gut hießen, aber leider gab es auch Menschen die ihn nur begleiteten um sich ein wenig in diesem Ruhm zu bewegen.

Sie wollten einen kleinen Krümel von dem Kuchen haben, den er am liebsten in den Müll werfen würde.

Leider gehörten zu dieser Gruppe von Leuten, Menschen die er einmal für seine besten Freunde gehalten hatte.

Und genau deswegen, wegen dieser Qual und diesem Leid, saß er nun vor seinem leeren Glas.

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**  
**It may be quite simple but now that it's done**

Der Besucher, wer auch immer dieser Mann war, blieb stehen. Er war sicher kein Gast, denn dann hätte sein Weg ihn direkt zum Wirt geführt.

Nun war er sehr nahe, der junge Mann an dem Tisch konnte den Atem fast schon spüren...wie er in seinen Nacken kroch und sich dort warm ausbreitete.

Aber es war irrsinnig, immerhin stand dieser Besucher neben ihm...wie sollte der Atem dann soweit kommen?  
Wahrscheinlich vernebelte ihm der Alkohol schon die Gedanken, Teufelszeug...

Er sah auf, seine grünen Augen wanderten über die große Gestalt des Mannes, im Hintergrund der Gesang der Frau und das Klappern der Gläser während der Wirt spülte.

"Was willst du hier" fragte er, er hatte ihn erkannt, starrte dann wieder auf das leere Glas.

Was wollte er von ihm?

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**  
**That I put down in words**

"Ich bin hier um dich zu holen" erklärte die dunkle Stimme des großen Mannes neben ihm.

Dabei bewegte sich fast sein ganzer Körper, sogar sein langes graubraunes Haar schien mit der Stimme zu gehen.

Wie ein einzelner Muskel, ständige Bewegung...irgendwie faszinierend.

Er sah noch mal auf, direkt in die warmen Augen des Besuchers, wohin er wohl mitgehen sollte?

War es weit weg?

Es war wohl egal, die Blicke aus den goldenen Augen heraus versprachen Ruhe und Glück.

Zufriedenheit für immer, weit weg wohl von all dem Ruhm und derer die sich darin sonnten.

"Sicher" fragte er vorsichtig. Es war wohl zu schön um wahr zu sein und seit er das letzte Mal mutig sein musste, war viel Zeit vergangen.

Ein wenig glaubte er auch daran das er es einfach verlernt hatte, aber ging das überhaupt?

"Ja, sicher" der Besucher streckte seine große Hand nach ihm aus:  
"Komm mit."  
Er stand auf, bezahlte seine Zeche in dem er das Geld einfach auf den Tisch legte. Dann nahm er die große Hand des Besuchers, seines Retters, und nickte nur.

Er war bereit, egal wohin sie gehen würden, er war bereit dazu.

Nun wurde er glücklich, er konnte es spüren, und egal was noch in dieser Nacht geschah, es würde ihm gefallen...

Die sanfte, dunkle Stimme der Sängerin würde er wohl nie wieder hören, aber ihr letzter Gruß hallte noch lange in seinen Ohren.

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world.**

(Lyrics by Elton John)


End file.
